


Para no contar alrededor de la fogata

by FujurPreux



Category: Freakazoid, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenomenoide visita el campamento Media Sangre y un cierto villano de su galería logra colarse tras él.  Spoilers implícitos para el final de la serie de Percy Jackson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Para no contar alrededor de la fogata

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el [prompt 7 de la tabla de frases](http://alcesverdes.dreamwidth.org/39707.html?format=light) del reto de [mundo_caotico](http://community.livejournal.com/mundo_caotico/).

"Solamente el lenguaje nos protege del espanto de las cosas sin nombre."   


Toni Morrison, _Discurso de aceptación del premio Nobel 1993_.

Al ver acercarse al tipo azul en mayas rojas con la mochila al hombro, los campistas adoptaron posición de combate, pero el recién llegado contraatacó con cara de perrito triste. Además, tras su declaración de ser hijo de Eris, el símbolo de la diosa del caos y la discordia apareció sobre su cabeza. Si bien esto despejó las dudas que quedaban, Mr. D hizo una mueca horrible, todos los ojos de Argos giraron e incluso Quirón tuvo problemas manteniendo la expresión seria. Por su parte, los semidioses se apresuraron a darle la bienvenida.

-Soy Fenomenoide, mucho gusto. Vengo de Washington D. C. -repetía sin cesar mientras repartía apretones de mano a diesta y siniestra. Según contó más tarde durante la cena, no había tenido más problemas que los indispensables para llegar al campamento. También dijo que no tenía espada porque sus armas habituales solían ser sus puños y su ingenio---y una multitud de gadgets de todas formas, tamaños y colores.

Cuando hubo que asignársele cabaña (momento que Mr. D pospuso todo lo posible), Fenomenoide levantó en el aire el dedo índice de la mano derecha y dijo:

-¡Que nadie se moleste! Puedo montar una casa de campaña aquí atrás sin ningún problema.

No hubo demasiados intentos de persuadirlo para lo contrario---al menos por parte de la administración. En un descuido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Fenomenoide montó un hotelito de cinco estrellas con un casino anexo con materiales aparentemente salidos de la nada. O quizá de su mochila. nadie había puesto atención. Buena parte de los campistas se habrían colado dentro para una improvisada fiesta de inauguración, pero se les recordó, de una manera tal vez no muy amable, que tenían horarios, que los horarios debían respetarse, y que nadie quería atenerse a las consecuencias, ¿verdad?

Los siguientes días transcurrieron tranquilos---en el sentido de que no hubo ningún monstruo en las cercanís. Fuera de eso, era como si Fenomenoide hubiera ido con el propósito expreso de irrumpir en la relativa paz del campamento. Mr. D no sólo no ponía esta teoría en duda, sino que la repetía cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Fenomenoide no se daba por enterado y seguía retándolo (y ganándole) en Mrs. Pac Man. (De nuevo, ¿cuándo podría volver a beber alcohol?)

*

Sucedió, pues, que una noche en que intercambiaban historias alrededor de una fogata, Fenomenoide les contó sobre una experiencia previa en un campamento en el que su novia Steph había trabajado como consejera.

-¡De pronto, los campistas comenzaron a desaparecer! Primero, uno a uno. Después, en grupos. ¡No estaban seguros de ninguna manera! ¡Pero, finalmente, llegué yo a rescatarlos y todo salió bien! ¡El fin!

Una risa burlona por parte de Mr. D siguió el coro de gruñidos alrededor de la fogata. Aunque no era como si el director del campamento tuviera algún interés en escuchar lo que se contaba ahí, desde luego. Así que se fue dignamente a dormir, a pesar de que a la noche le faltaba mucho para terminar.

-¿Por qué desaparecían?-preguntó uno de la cabaña de Hermes.

-Porque los secuestraban -respondió Fenomenoide de lo más serio.

-Pero quién y por qué -recalcó una chica de la cabaña de Atenea.

Para ese momento, los inquilinos de la cabaña de Ares tenían rato tronando sus nudillos. Fenomenoide los vio de reojo.

-Dijeron el nombre prohibido de un secustrador serial, profesional y ultratumbarial.

Eso consiguió recuperar la fluctuante atención de los semidioses.

-¿Qué nombre?-preguntaron a coro.

-Sólo decirlo lo invoca -dijo Fenomenoide cruzado de brazos.

-¿Cómo es?

-No es buena idea.

-¿Cómo?

-Mis labios sellados garantizan mi conciencia tranquila.

-¡Dilo!

-En serio, muchachos. No puedo ir así como así por el mundo repitiendo el nombre de Candle Jack o aparecería y me ataría con su cuerda y me secuestraría.

Al instante de haber dicho ese nombre, apareció de la nada (o quizás de la mochila de Fenomenoide) una figura a tonos de gris, con la cabeza cubierta con lo que parecía un saco de papas. De inmediato ató a Fenomenoide con una cuerda.

Los semidioses saltaron a posición de combate.

-Vamos, vamos, chicos, tranquilos. Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo -dijo el recién llegado mientras hacía un bonito nudo de fantasía alrededor de la cintura de Fenomenoide.

-¿Tú eres Candle Jack?-preguntó uno de ellos.

-¡Ah! Desde luego que lo soy -respondió este a la vez que procedía a atarlo junto a Fenomenoide.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Quirón a quien había alertado un grupo de los campistas más pequeños.

Varios de los semidioses señalaron el centro del círculo y dijeron a coro:

-¡Es Candle Jack!

Candle Jack rió suavemente.

-Creo que necesitaré más cuerda.

Quirón se presionó el puente de la nariz.

*

Candle Jack sólo hacía su trabajo. Los administrativos del campamento tuvieron que admitirlo. Sin embargo, tampoco podían dejarlo irse con los campistas que había capturado---y los que seguía capturando. Fieles a su naturaleza de semidioses, los chicos seguían repitiendo su nombre ya fuera porque por un momento crucial se les escapara la razón de no hacerlo, o porque se retaban unos a otros a decirlo. El punto era se que quedaban sin campistas, y la mayoría de los que quedaban libres eran de la cabaña de Atenea.

-Tenemos que hacer algo -dijo Quirón.

-Concuerdo -respondió Mr. D tras terminar su nueva lata de coca cola de dieta-. Sugiero dejarlo andar libremente por aquí para que siga llevándose a todos.

Quirón prefirió ignorar eso y pasar directo a su plan.

-Dado que el diálogo no ha servido, le propondré un duelo uno a uno. Si gano, tendrá que liberarlos.

-¿Y si él gana? ¿Eh?-Mr. D señaló al centauro con un dedo-. ¿Qué le darás a cambio? Tiene que ser algo de igual o mayor valor para que le interese. Además -se sirvió un poco más de coco cola-, no tienes por qué combatirlo tú. Es un problema de los chicos, que se las arreglen ellos. Elige uno al azar si nadie se ofrece.

Quirón suspiró. 

-Bien. Reuniré a los que quedan y les hablaré al respecto. En cuanto al premio que obtendría que ganar... Los administrativos del campamento quedaríamos a su merced.

Quirón observó con una cierta satisfacción la manera en que Mr. D escupía su refresco. Con toda seguridad, ahora sí querría que él fuera quien peleara.

*

Claro que tenía que llegar para esto, pensó Percy Jackson, recién desempacado del auto de su madre, al escuchar la historia de labios de su centauro mentor. En parte resignado a que su vida sería siempre su vida, en parte porque no podía escuchar algo así sin hacer nada, se ofreció cuando Quirón pidió al voluntario. 

Recibió vivas y felicitaciones todo el camino a donde se encontraba Candle Jack, quien se entretenía practicando nudos. Sus capturas, entre los que se encontraban al menos un par de faunos, estaban detrás de él, flotando amarradas con su cuerda. Sin duda sería mágica. Pero Percy no tenía tiempo para perder pensando en eso.

-¡Hey, tú!-exclamó.

Candle Jack alzó la vista.

-Qué chico tan descortés. Esa no es manera de dirigirse a la gente.

-Bueno, ni siquiera sé tu nombre -comenzó Percy, a lo que una chica en el corro de mirones detrás de él replicó:

-¡Se llama Candle Jack!

Candle Jack se apresuró a ir a atarla con su cuerda y llevarla a donde estaban los otros, arrastrándola como si fuera un globo. Los que quedaban libres sólo golpearon sus frentes con sus manos.

-Eso es. Ese es mi nombre. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

-Percy Jackson. He venido a retarte a duelo. Si gano, los liberarás -señaló a los campistas y faunos que flotaban-. Y si tú ganas, los administrativos del campamento irán contigo.

-Ooooooooooooh, tentador -dijo Candle Jack-. Pero mis habilidades no están en el combate, y este fin de semana ha sido agradablemente productivo, además de que no creo poder llevármelos a ellos, así que paso. Aunque agradezco la oferta.

Percy frunció el ceño. Sacó su pluma y la transformó en su espada Cortamareas.

-Incluso si no aceptas el duelo -dijo, ignorando ahora que Quirón lo llamaba-, voy a liberarlos de cualquier manera.

-Espera, muchacho, no hay necesidad de violencia.

-Corta justo en el centro de los nudos, hace puros gordianos -dijo Fenomenoide, de pronto de pie junto a Percy.

-¿Qué? ¿Pudiste haberte liberado en cualquier momento?-gruñó Mr. D lanzándole una lata de refresco en la cabeza. Fenomenoide la atrapó con la mano.

-¡No hay que desperdiciar la comida de los faunos!-admonestó agitando la lata en el aire-. Y es increíble la cantidad de cosas que puedo hacer en el momento adecuado -se volvió hacia Percy-. Tú ve y corta la cuerda y yo me encargo de él. Está en mi gallería de villanos después de todo.

Percy no entendía realmente lo que estaba pasando, pero ya preguntaría después. Por el momento, su prioridad era liberar a los prisioneros. Se adelantó, espada en alto, para cortar esa cuerda. Mientras tanto, Fenomenoide se lanzó sobre Candle Jack para una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. 

La cuerda, aunque quizá mágica, resultó increíblemente fácil de cortar. Pronto, todos fueron liberados, y sus pies quedaron bien plantados sobre la tierra. Por su parte, Fenomenoide había hecho correr a Candle Jack, quien se convirtió en un punto en el horizonte.

-¿Eso era todo lo que se necesitaba?-preguntó más de alguno al mismo tiempo recurriendo a diferentes grados de profanidad.

-Esperar a la combinación adecuada de elementos y circunstancias, sí -respondió Fenomenoide con lenguaje apropiado para toda la familia, una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

*

A la mañana siguiente, Fenomenoide terminó de empacar sus cosas. Sí, con todo y el hotel.

-Es hora de que me vaya hacia el horizonte -dijo- ahora que mi misión terminó y el enemigo fue derrotado.

Algunos señalaron que técnicamente fue culpa suya que Candle Jack apareciera. Los ignoró. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y partió del campamento Media Sangre, dejando tras de sí el legado de su historia. Y del nombre prohibido que no debían decir jamás.

Desde luego, Candle Jack terminó por convertirse en un atractivo más del campamento.


End file.
